


4

by R612



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612
Summary: happy chansoo day!





	4

**Author's Note:**

> happy chansoo day!

Chanyeol, out of habit, woke up naturally at 4 a.m., and in his dazed state, swung his arms around to feel for a body.

His hand, in the darkness, slapped against bare skin—the body he had hit groaned and Chanyeol grimaced apologetically.

“Sorry,” He whispered when he had hit Kyungsoo’s back. And now that he knows where his mate is, he smiles to himself. 

“Gobacktosleep…” Kyungsoo mumbled, turning to lie on his side. “She’s not here, remember?”

Chanyeol sat slumped before finally processing what Kyungsoo had said.

_She’s not here._

_She._

Ah, that’s right. Their daughter. Naeunie.

Baekhyun and Yixing had come back home to Korea last night and offered to look after Naeun for a few days to give Chanyeol and Kyungsoo some alone time to relax and to also…

Chanyeol grinned, leaning over Kyungsoo’s body, “Happy anniversary.”

“Hm…?” Kyungsoo hummed. “That’s today?”

Chanyeol pouted, “Kyungsoo-yah… it’s been four years, you can’t keep forgetting!”

Kyungsoo turned to lie on his back, almost bumping his shoulder against Chanyeol’s chin. He blinks in the darkness, only just making out Chanyeol’s features, and the pout on his lips. Kyungsoo smiles and reaches out to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hands. “Is it _really_ an anniversary?”

“The day we bonded, you mean? You’re asking _again_ if that’s our anniversary date?” Chanyeol mumbled. “You always do this! You always forget!”

And the whiny voice that was also mixed with grogginess from waking so early in the morning made Kyungsoo laugh heartily. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding… Of course I remember.”

“Liar, you totally forgot.” Chanyeol frowned. Kyungsoo moves his fingers back to card them through Chanyeol’s fluffy hair before pulling his mate’s head down to lie on his chest.

“I didn’t. Maybe the last three years, I did, but this year, I didn’t. I promise. I got you something too.” Kyungsoo said.

“You did?”

Kyungsoo hummed. “I did. Do you want it now?”

Chanyeol’s ears heated up. “I—uh… will it increase my heartbeat?”

“It’s already thumping pretty hard.” Kyungsoo mused. “What do you think I’m going to give you? My ass?”

“W-well… Naeunie’s not home today so…”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before sitting up. Chanyeol naturally falls back into the pillows, watching intensely as Kyungsoo reaches over his body to grab something from the drawer. The omega then settles next to Chanyeol, showing him a familiar box.

“This is for you.” Kyungsoo said, handing the box over to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol takes it, confused. “Your… suppressants?”

“Not just any suppressants.” Kyungsoo beamed.

Maybe Chanyeol missed something, so he stares at it again. “The… suppressants I bought for you about a week ago? Are they… expired or something?”

“No, keep looking at it.”

Chanyeol shakes the box, hearing the pills inside rattle in their foil casings. “Do you… want _me_ to take them?” Kyungsoo’s expression drops. “I don’t know what’s wrong with it! I’m sorry, baby, but I’m gonna need more than just your big eyes gushing at me so early in the morning…”

Kyungsoo sighs, “Do you really not notice?”

Chanyeol tries one more time. He rattles the box again, full of pills—he looks at the labelling—or at least, read what he could make out, and then he opens the box. The original security tape around it gave Chanyeol a bit of a challenge—his nails blunt and all, before he dropped the pills in his lap and looks at Kyungsoo with a gaping expression. “Oh my god. They’re unopened.”

Kyungsoo’s smile returned. “They’re unopened.”

“They’re unopened.” Chanyeol repeats.

“And what does that mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It means you w-want us to f-fuck—I mean…! It means, you want u-us to uh… do the sex without… I mean—you, it means you haven’t been t-taking them—”

Kyungsoo laughed heartily again, “Breathe, Chanyeol.” He then kisses the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. “You’re right, I haven’t been taking them.”

“Why…?” Chanyeol asks, his heart and stomach jumping giddily.

“I think you know why,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m ready. I’m finally ready. We… we can have another one. I want another one…”

“Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “Okay, so, you can’t be getting hard when you have tears in your eyes!”

“But I’m so touched!” Chanyeol begins to bawl, shoulders shaking as he cries—but he’s also rubbing his boner against Kyungsoo’s leg.

“Now this is just getting weird!” Kyungsoo pushes his mate off him—or at least, tries to, before giving up. “I’m not in heat yet! I’ve tried to time it so it lands on today but I don’t know… it’s been a long time.”

“I’ll help you trigger it!” Chanyeol says through a snotty nose, “We can start trying straight away!”

“Hey, hey!” Kyungsoo tries to calm him down, wiping away Chanyeol’s tears and snot with the edge of the blanket, “We can keep trying until… you know… I am… it doesn’t have to just be today. It’s just… I’m ready, like I said, so…”

Chanyeol relaxes, looking at Kyungsoo with a soft expression. “You really want another one? We can have another one?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah. I know it’s what you’ve always wanted, and… well, after what happened with Naeun when she was born… I was hesitant that I’d… do the same… with a new baby… but, I really do think this time I’ll be okay.”

“Baby, I love you so much.” Chanyeol said heartily, kissing his mate.

Kyungsoo giggles, “I love you too. Now go back to sleep! I’m still tired…”

But Chanyeol stays up the rest of that morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up again a few hours later to the sound of something sizzling. He inhales deeply, the smell enticing before he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

Chanyeol’s emitting his damn scent. 

Well that, and he’s cooking food that’s making his stomach growl.

Kyungsoo reaches in between his legs—he’s dry to his surprise, but then again, he’s not in any rush.

He rolls out of bed, planting his feet on the floor and he stares at himself—he stares at his dishevelled hair and then at the faint stretch marks around his tummy.

He just started to get his body back—but he’s not the same person he was four years ago.

All he ever wants to entice is his mate and his mate alone.

And Chanyeol _loves_ his body. That’s all that matters.

He quickly dresses and heads outside, gravitating towards the kitchen where Chanyeol was at the stove, occasionally watching the pan sizzling his rice while on his phone.

Chanyeol looks up though when he sees Kyungsoo approaching him and he puts his phone down. “Sleep well?”

“Was about to ask you, but you didn’t go back to sleep, did you?” Kyungsoo asks, walking into Chanyeol’s side. He leans his head against Chanyeol’s chest and yawns.

“I’m just excited.”

“Sure it’s not horny? You’re stinking up the place.” Kyungsoo says but he buries his nose against Chanyeol’s bare chest.

“I want a boy,” Chanyeol lifts Kyungsoo up so that the omega is sitting on top of the kitchen counter. “So we have one of each.”

“What if we have another girl?” Kyungsoo asks, letting Chanyeol stand in between his legs. “Maybe Naeunie will get jealous, just like you do. 

“She’s alright,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs. “She’s a good girl. Brother or sister, she’ll be a good sister.”

Kyungsoo sighs, nodding. “Is the timing too late?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Naeunie’s going to school next year. If we have another baby, I’ll still won’t be able to work and stuff. I know you’re struggling—and I don’t mean financially.”

“We can’t leech off my parents forever,”

“I know.” Kyungsoo said. “I just… feel a little restless.”

“But also, you’re ready for another one. So I don’t care if you were ready last year or next year—all I care is that you’re ready and you want this.”

“I do.” Kyungsoo said. “But also, I don’t want you to always be at work and tired and stuff. I know you’re working hard so we don’t have to rely on your parents but… I mean… if they’re willing to help, it… helps. 

Chanyeol sighs, leaning his head into Kyungsoo’s chest. “I know. We’ve been able to spoil Naeun so much… I don’t know how she’ll handle it if she found out Appa’s broke.”

Kyungsoo snort. “We aren’t broke. You’re not broke. We didn’t spoil her _that_ much. She’s a good girl.”

“Yeah, she’s a good girl.” Chanyeol stands upright and grabs his phone. “I was texting Yixing hyung, asking him how she is.”

“And?”

“Well…” Chanyeol opens up his text messages and shows Kyungsoo his screen. 

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo grabs the phone and stares at the photo of Baekhyun and Naeun passed out on a pile of packing peanuts with marker drawings on both of their faces. “Send me this pic,”

“It’s permanent marker!” Chanyeol pouted, taking his phone back.

“Hey, I’d be mad if Baekhyun didn’t have it on his face too.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “He won’t bring her back to us looking like that. 

“He better not! My beautiful baby’s face…” Chanyeol frowns at the photo. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling the alpha in. 

“We can do it after breakfast.” Kyungsoo said, draping his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders. “And then we can have a bath together and then we can go out on a date. Sounds good?” 

Chanyeol chuckles, leaning in for a kiss. “Very good.”

They lean in for a kiss—wet with a lot of tongue, before being abruptly interrupted by the fire alarm catching wind of the burning fried rice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo quickly cooked breakfast for them both—they played footsies underneath the table as they ate and talked about where they would go out for their date. It’s been such a long time; Kyungsoo was preoccupied with taking care of Naeun as Chanyeol was preoccupied with work, but they still did what they could to woo each other and end the night with nice sex before getting interrupted because Naeun had a nightmare or needed to pee.

But today, it was just them; the weekend and all the hours that the world would let them have.

Chanyeol ended up spilling his orange juice over himself just as Kyungsoo rubbed his foot up Chanyeol’s leg. Kyungsoo laughed—their sexual tension dispersing as Chanyeol didn’t know whether he should just let the juice soak his pants so it didn’t drip onto the floor or if he should get up and run to the bathroom to stop it spilling over. 

He ended up choosing the latter, and the orange juice dripped all the way through the kitchen and living room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo smiled to himself—his frantic mate reminding him of a time where Chanyeol asked permission if he could _come_.

He cleans up their dishes, puts away any left overs before wiping down the floor clean. Just as he finishes, Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom wondering what was taking Kyungsoo so long to follow him in.

“Oh, babe, I was going to clean all that up.” Chanyeol said, noting the cleared table and the cloth in Kyungsoo’s hand.

“It’s alright. I’ve cleaned worse.” He goes to the kitchen sink to wring and wash the cloth before draping it over the tap.

Chanyeol’s following him behind like a little puppy, “Wanna clean something else?”

“Eugh,” Kyungsoo grimaced at Chanyeol’s literal dirty talk.

“Not like _that_.” Chanyeol pouts.

Kyungsoo turns around to face his mate, “Then like what? You mean to say you _didn’t_ mean you wanted to clean my ass out with your dick?” 

“Well, your words.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Kyungsoo snorted, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, “Okay, slip ‘n slide. Let’s get to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“D-don’t do it too hard… The water is spilling everywhere… The mat is soaked…” Kyungsoo’s gasps as he holds onto the edge of either side of the bathtub. His legs slip against the ceramic, trying to ground themselves as Chanyeol fucks him from underneath.

His head rolls back onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, his hips moving in time with Chanyeol’s thrusts—moans reverberating off the walls.

“I’ll clean it… Just focus on me,” Chanyeol coarsely says into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Only on me, baby… Only on me. That’s it… move your hips just like that.”

Chanyeol’s hands on Kyungsoo’s hips slide up Kyungsoo’s body, his fingers feeling around for Kyungsoo’s nipples and pinching and rubbing the wet, sensitive nubs.

“Nonononono!” Kyungsoo gasps, his legs closing and shaking as he comes abruptly.

Chanyeol stills his movements, leaning his forehead forward against the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, muttering _fuck_ as Kyungsoo tightens around his dick.

After Kyungsoo’s limbs grow slack, Chanyeol kisses the junction between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder, chuckling as Kyungsoo’s head lolls to the side. “You came?” 

“Sorry…” Kyungsoo says breathlessly. “That just felt so good…” 

“Don’t apologise, I’m glad you felt good.” Chanyeol smiles. “But… can I keep going?”

Kyungsoo turns his upper body so he could face his alpha. He smiles fondly, giving him chaste kisses. “Of course.”

Kyungsoo leans forward and gets off of Chanyeol’s dick; Chanyeol holds onto Kyungsoo as the omega turns around so that they were facing each other when he sunk back down into the water and onto Chanyeol’s lap.

“I just need a second.” Kyungsoo bashfully admits. Chanyeol’s chuckling again, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheeks, the tip of his nose and his forehead.

He then guides his omega back onto his dick—Kyungsoo’s sinking all the way down the hilt with a shiver, but then neither move as Kyungsoo steadies his breathing.

“You don’t have a knot.” Kyungsoo observes as his hooks his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders loosely.

“Saving it for when you’re in heat.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “You can’t _save it_. It’s not on command.”

“Well, I’m pacing myself.” Chanyeol says as he thrusts his hips up, making Kyungsoo yelp. “You don’t know how hard I want to fuck you right now.”

“Oh, honey, I know.” Kyungsoo smirks, licking his lips before kissing Chanyeol’s, his lips parting open to let his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth.

“I know everything,” Kyungsoo whispers as he rolls his hips back and forth.

“Do you?” Chanyeol grins, wrapping an around around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

He then suddenly hoists themselves up and out of the bath.

“Wh-what—whoa! Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo panics, wrapping himself tighter around Chanyeol as Chanyeol rushes them out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. “I’m wet!” He shouts as Chanyeol throws him onto the bed before climbing on top.

“I know,” Chanyeol says, his hair dripping water onto Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wipes his face before hitting Chanyeol’s arm, “Idiot, these are new sheets!”

“They were bound to get dirty anyway,” Chanyeol said, settling between Kyungsoo’s legs; spreading the soft, milky limbs apart. He then presses the tip of his cock against Kyungsoo’s hole, his eyes widening as they always do whenever he watches himself enter inside effortlessly.

Kyungsoo’s own dick jumps; his backside hoisted on top of Chanyeol’s thighs so that he’s being fucked into at an angle.

He grabs onto the bedsheets below, bowing his back as Chanyeol pistons his hips; the sound of Kyungsoo’s slick more prominent now that they’re out of the water.

“God, you’re so sexy…” Chanyeol moans, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him by the legs. “After all these years… I still can’t believe how lucky I am…”

“It-it’s me…! Me… I’m—ah! I’m the lucky one…” Kyungsoo’s words mix with gasps—the droplets of water on his body melting through his heated skin.

“You’re so cute! Oh, Kyungsoo, I love you, I love you, I love you,”

Kyungsoo lets go of the bed sheets and wraps a hand around his cock, now hard as ever. He holds the base and bites his lip, trying to stave off his second orgasm but failing as his comes all over his tummy once more.

Chanyeol slows his thrust, hearts in his eyes as he massages Kyungsoo’s thighs through his orgasm. “You’re sensitive, baby.”

Kyungsoo just about melts into the bedsheets—his dick spent, ass twitching around Chanyeol and his limbs splayed our obscenely. “I guess being on suppressants for four years does that to a person.” 

Chanyeol’s still rubbing his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs, “Can you still go into heat?” 

Kyungsoo nods. “I wasn’t taking the suppressants the way… you know. I checked with the doctor also. I’m okay.”

Chanyeol nods back in affirmation.

Kyungsoo then inhales deeply, “Please tell me you came too.”

Chanyeol grins sheepishly, “I didn’t… But that’s okay! We can go again some other time.”

“Later.” Kyungsoo said. “When I can feel my legs again.” 

Chanyeol lifts Kyungsoo’s knee up and kisses the inner part of it. “You’re so precious.” 

Kyungsoo lifts his upper body up on his elbows and looks at Chanyeol. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes glimmer at that. And then his alpha is blushing and shaking his head furiously. “No! No… No, baby, look at you, you’re tired. No. No.”

“Im okay, really.” Kyungsoo smiles softly. “I want you to come.”

“But my babies will be going down the wrong hole.” 

“Like you have a quota,” Kyungsoo says. He shimmies himself off of Chanyeol’s dick, barely managing to sit upright before raising an eyebrow. “Well?”

“W-well what? No! I’m not fucking your mouth.” Chanyeol said. “I’m huge. Like, I won’t even try to be humble—I’m _massive._ ”

“Oh, jeez,” Kyungsoo groans.

“I might literally choke you until you pass out—don’t get excited at that thought!" Chanyeol said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kyungsoo’s flaccid cock.

“It’s our anniversary though…” Kyungsoo pouts, playing with his come that painted his tummy.

Chanyeol’s eyes rolls back as he snatches Kyungsoo’s hand. With his free hand, he pulls the bed sheets up from the corners of the bed and wipes Kyungsoo’s hand and stomach.

“Don’t do that,” Chanyeol said. “I’m okay. We had our fair share of k-kinky stuff in the bedroom, and it never worked out for us, so…”

“Yeah, because we had a daughter to look after and we couldn’t afford her seeing our _toys_ lying around.” Kyungsoo said. “But she’s not here with us today, so now is our only chance! And besides, I recall _you_ being the one who wanted to try and get freaky in the bedroom.” 

“ _Try_ and we did! And I don’t like it.” Chanyeol crossed his arms. “I’m happy with our boring, vanilla sex. Our boring, love making, missionary style sex.” Chanyeol crawls up Kyungsoo’s body, kissing his omega until Kyungsoo was lying down on his back, kissing back.

“Fellatio isn’t that freaky though.” Kyungsoo says in between Chanyeol’s butterfly kisses.

“I don’t like it.” Chanyeol lies, but Kyungsoo relents.

“Okay, Appa.” Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol’s neck. “But at least let me help you come once.”

“Hmm, okay. You can jerk me off.” Chanyeol said, rolling off of Kyungsoo to lie on his side next to his mate. “And we can kiss and be cute and stuff.” 

“Sap,” Kyungsoo said, rolling onto his side so that he was facing Chanyeol. He hikes a leg over Chanyeol’s thigh—his right hand on Chanyeol’s throbbing cock.

“Kisses please,” Chanyeol said, licking his lips so they were soft.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kyungsoo chuckled, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend chastely; a strong contrast to his hand that rubbed Chanyeol’s cock wet.

And in their cascade of kisses and the hot moans the alpha was emitting, Kyungsoo’s eyes flared up in lust. Chanyeol’s breathing grew heavy and they eventually stopped kissing; Kyungsoo took the opportunity to plant his lips down Chanyeol’s jaw and on his neck.

He chuckles as he feels Chanyeol’s moans against his mouth, and there’s that _itch_ of being filled rising in Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Are you close?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling his hand start to cramp. He looks down their bodies—his hand was soaked—Chanyeol’s dick an angry red. His mouth started to water with the thought of drinking Chanyeol’s come.

“E-eyes up here.” Chanyeol warned, catching his mate’s attention. “Lips on me, right here, baby.”

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol, his heart pounding harder than when he had his orgasm earlier, “Y-yes…”

“That’s my baby,” Chanyeol smirked, licking into Kyungsoo’s mouth. His hand reaches down between their bodies, noticing how Kyungsoo’s hand started to slack. He wraps his hand over his mate’s and aids in stroking; the pace faster than what Kyungsoo was doing despite giving his all. 

And then Chanyeol’s thighs seized up; his grip over Kyungsoo’s tightening. Ropes of come stream over the bed sheets and Kyungsoo’s tummy, and Kyungsoo would’ve been complaining at how hard Chanyeol was squeezing his hand had Chanyeol not just bite his lip.

“A-ah…” Kyungsoo said, flinching back as the pain of Chanyeol’s teeth sinking into his lower lip drew blood.

“Haa… Haa… Ahh…” Chanyeol gasped softly, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo said, licking the blood—it wasn’t much, but it still hurt.

Chanyeol opened his eyes from where they screw shut and assessed the damage he inflicted; Kyungsoo’s blood on the tip of his tongue. “Are you okay?

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo repeats. “Good?”

“Mhm…” Chanyeol grinned goofily. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After showering (again) and cleaning the bedsheets and airing the room, they got dressed up and headed out for a date.

But after years of mainly spending time at home and at work, they didn’t really know _where_ to go, so they just end up at their local mall.

And they hated how astonished they were when they saw how many people where there.

Kyungsoo wanted to avoid brining Naeun with his pram to such a packed shopping mall, and Chanyeol only ever got things from here after work when the crowd dwindled down.

This somehow made them feel so old.

But then again, they were twenty-eight years old now.

They held each other’s hand as they walked through the busy entrance, naturally making their up several escalators and towards the food court.

Before they headed out, Chanyeol made a last minute reservation at an in-mall restaurant; Kyungsoo actually just felt like having McDonald’s or something, but Chanyeol wasn’t having it. 

They were seated outside the restaurant and near the railing that looked down on the rest of the mall. It wasn’t quite the outdoor view Chanyeol was told he was reserving, but nevertheless, the look of amazement on Kyungsoo’s face as he watched the people below go about their day made it all worthwhile.

After ordering and being poured some wine, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stared at each other with weird smiles. 

“So….”

“So…”

Kyungsoo snorts, rubbing the back of his neck that was burning. “Your heart is beating fast.”

“We don’t go on many dates.” Chanyeol said. “I think I can still count them on my fingers.”

“The mall kind of reminds me of that time when… You bought our baby clothes. And then on Twitter, I…”

“Confessed your love for me to everyone except for me, yeah.” Chanyeol smiles at the memory. “We were such fools, huh?”

“It was complicated, you know that. I know that. Everyone knew that… but also, if we just… I don’t know, _knew_ what we didn’t when we should’ve… Maybe things would’ve ended differently.”

“Well, I quite like how they ended.” Chanyeol said, reaching across the table to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. “But I would’ve wanted to spare all the hurt you endured because of me. That’s the only thing I ever regret, and will continue to regret until I meet my grave.”

“Chanyeol…”

“I was an idiot.”

“What happened with us was uncharted waters for you,” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Chanyeol’s hand. “I don’t regret anything our younger selves did. We had our reasons for doing the things we did, but in the end, it lead us to here, four years later, with a beautiful baby girl. I love our family. I love our battles. And I love all the pain that lead us to our love. I love you, Chanyeol. I never thought I’d have this, but I do. And I’m _so_ happy it’s with you. You make me feel loved the way I want to be loved, and loved in ways I didn’t know I could be loved. And you can’t cry right now because I’m trying to give a speech here and you’re embarrassing me!”

“You’re crying too!” Chanyeol frowned trying to smile. He brings his other hand to clasp over Kyungsoo’s and he brings it to his lips. He kisses each knuckle tenderly. “You’re my first, Kyungsoo. You’re a lot of my firsts. And I’m so glad that you’ll be my last. There’s literally no one on this earth for me but you—”

“If I may be so kind to interrupt, but here are your entrees—”

The waitress comes around with plates of food, breaking Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s heartfelt moment. They bring their hands back to themselves as she places them nicely on their table. They say their thanks, nodding and smiling at the waitress until she leaves before looking at each other and chuckling in embarrassment.

“We’re too old for this,” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head.

“What, too old for feelings?”

“No, getting so nostalgic over old memories.” Kyungsoo said, picking up the cutlery to poke at the seafood entrée. “Crying like it means something.”

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, “Because it still does, doesn’t it?”

Kyungsoo hums softly.

His eyes suddenly drift over the glass railing, focusing on a couple with a little girl, “Oh! It’s Baekhyun and Lay and Naeunie.”

“Oh? Where?” Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo’s line of sight before finally spotting them too. He brings out his phone from his back pocket, “Let’s call them over—”

But Kyungsoo reaches over and puts his hand over Chanyeol’s phone. “Let’s leave them be.”  He said, looking at Chanyeol before back at his best friend with his husband and their daughter.

He could see Lay sitting on a resting couch, video recording as Naeun held fairy floss in her hand, chasing after Baekhyun who also had fairy floss too. It looked like her hand was sticky and she was trying to wipe it on Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was pettily avoiding her using his towering height over the four-year-old.

And a moment later, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol get a text.

It was from Lay, and he had sent a video attachment.

They watch it, they smile; Naeun and Baekhyun’s laughter roaring from their phones.

“Have they heard any news yet?” Chanyeol asks after he replies to Lay and pockets his phone.

Kyungsoo does the same before shaking his head. “It’s only been two weeks. I’m sure these things take time, but I have no doubt that the adoption agency will accept their application. Look at them,” Kyungsoo stares across the mall, adoration in his eyes, “They’ll make amazing parents. They’re so good with Naeunie, their future child would be so lucky to have them.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After lunch, they decide to walk their full bellies off out on the rooftop terrace of the mall.

It was chilly, even with the sun out, so they found a hidden bench blocked by a wall that stopped the wind brewing through. The edge of the terrace was fenced off two and half metres high for safety reasons, but even with the chain links, they had a nice view of the town.

Arms linked, Kyungsoo leaned his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder; they sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the simplicity of their date.

Kyungsoo though, eventually did speak up. “I think I want a boy too.”

“Hm?”

“A boy would be nice.” Kyungsoo continued. “He would be cute and precious and Naeun would dote on him the way she dotes on Daeulie.”

“And if we have a girl?” Chanyeol asked, turning Kyungsoo’s question from earlier back on him. “Would she do the same?”

“I think she wouldn’t like having a baby sister. But then again, she only ever played with Vivi who’s only a year younger, and she’s…” 

“A handful, yeah.” Chanyeol finished. “Maybe we shouldn’t base our daughter’s reaction to having a little sister with how she’s reacted with Sehun’s daughter—her name is _Vivi_ after his dog, after all.” 

“Well, he did make a good point when he named her…” Kyungsoo said, recalling Sehun screaming in the delivery room—“ _if I’m giving birth to her then I get to name her!!!!!”_

Poor Minseok.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Have you thought of any names? I mean, you planned not taking your pills with intention of getting pregnant.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far. But you can name our next baby, as long as it’s nothing stupid, like Chansoo, or something.” 

Chanyeol frowned, “Our love baby with our names making up theirs? What’s wrong with that!” 

“It’s so corny! No, I won’t have it.” Kyungsoo grumps.

“Fine…” Chanyeol sighs. “What if you have twins?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “I told you once before if I ever had twins, I’m ripping your knot out,”

Chanyeol’s taken back, throwing his hands up in the air, “You can’t control that— _I_ can’t control that!”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyebrows, “Well, you can control your knot as you so boldly claimed!”

“It’s called _pacing_ , something you need to learn more about! Looks like you need a visit from doctor cum control!”

Kyungsoo snorted, “Stop watching porn!” He hits Chanyeol’s arm, “And you rejected _me_ for wanting to be kinky!”

“That channel is an art form so _screw_ me.” Chanyeol said before his heated demeanour transforms into a different kind of heat.

Kyungsoo’s looking at him like a predator locking onto his prey.

“Not here,” Chanyeol whispers.

Kyungsoo giggles, rolling his eyes. But his hand is on Chanyeol’s thigh, sliding dangerously high. “Let’s go home?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They barely manage to get inside their apartment; lips on lips—hands on hips. Kyungsoo’s jumping into Chanyeol’s arms and Chanyeol’s holding his weight—clothes strewn everywhere as they leave a trail towards the bedroom.

Chanyeol could feel it—Kyungsoo too; his heat was nearing and things were triggering him in ways he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

They kiss messily but lovingly; Chanyeol’s belt rubbing against the buttons on Kyungsoo’s jeans as they lie on the bed with Chanyeol on top of Kyungsoo.

“Off now, off now…” Kyungsoo gasps, trying to pull Chanyeol’s pants down but failing.

“Ah—ow, ow, wait, babe, wait. My belt,” Chanyeol reaches down between their crotches and skilfully unloops his belt. Kyungsoo giggles against Chanyeol’s lips, helping his alpha by ripping the belt through the loops and tossing the obstruction onto the floor.

Then, Kyungsoo works on his own pants and underwear, kicking them down his legs until they were discarded too.

“You’re already wet,” Chanyeol smiles, pulling his cock out from his briefs, “Can I go all the way in?”

“I’ll die if you don’t,” Kyungsoo whispers, spreading his legs.

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo’s temple as he thrusts his cock inside to the hilt, making Kyungsoo’s back bow and his voice moan brokenly. He spends no time moving his hips, rocking Kyungsoo up and down the bed with his rough movements.

“Ahn…! Ah! Haah! Oouh… auhh…”

Chanyeol sighs sweetly at the sound of Kyungsoo’s moans—he kisses Kyungsoo’s temple again before kissing the tip of his nose, both cheeks and underneath his jaw.

But then Chanyeol’s concentration breaks at the sound of the intercom buzzer going off.

“Ignore it,” Kyungsoo urges, wrapping his legs around the back of Chanyeol’s thighs; his hands cupping Chanyeol’s ass. “K-keep fucking me…!”

“Like I was gonna stop,” Chanyeol growls, slamming his hips harder and knocking the air out of Kyungsoo.

The buzzer stops and their distraction subsides for a bit, until Kyungsoo’s phone starts to ring.

“Oh, c’mon!” He groans as the both still.

It was the ringtone they assigned to Naeun whenever she called from her emergency phone.

“It’s probably Baekhyun downstairs using her phone.” Chanyeol says, giving Kyungsoo one more kiss before sliding his cock out of his omega. He tucks himself back in and zips himself up, the sound of Chanyeol basically _closing up shop_ making Kyungsoo whine.

Chanyeol chuckles, “Don’t worry, baby. I got you.” He winks at Kyungsoo before going outside to fetch Kyungsoo’s phone.

Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling blankly, the tingling sensations of their sex slowly fading. He comes to his senses soon though, rolling out of bed and into the bathroom to wash himself up. When he emerges, he just catches Chanyeol putting his shirt back on before picking up the discarded shirt and jackets on the floor.

Chanyeol turns and looks at Kyungsoo, “They’re coming up.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Of course.”

Chanyeol walks over to Kyungsoo and hands him back his shirt. “They’re all here, actually.”

“Oh?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What’cha reading?” Chanyeol asks as he comes out from where he had been washing up for the night in the bathroom.

Kyungsoo, tucked in bed, was on his phone, his thumb flicking up the screen. “Your old tweets.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Really? Again?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I don’t know. Having everyone over today just made me feel nostalgic.”

Chanyeol climbs into bed next to Kyungsoo and peers over his phone. “We see and talk to them almost every week.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just… Wow. Wow? Wow.” Kyungsoo locks his phone and lies down. Chanyeol mirrors his mate and they lie facing each other. “Four years ago, we were all… pieces in a puzzle just waiting to be put together and now…”

“We all fit.” Chanyeol finished. “And not only just fit, but we grew too. Baekhyun and Yixing have successful careers, now waiting to start a family; Sehun re-enrolled and got his bachelors in architecture, Minseok’s a fully licenced doctor; Jongdae and Junmyeon are preparing to move overseas with their three kids and you and I…”

“Should we get married?” Kyungsoo asked. “Or should we do it after our second bub?”

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side. “Do you wanna get married? We can get married if you want. But if we do, we can’t just go to the courthouse and kiss in front of a judge—Naeunie would want a wedding for us and everything.”

Kyungsoo frowns at that thought. “On second thought, I like how we are.”

“I like how we are too.” Chanyeol agrees. “I like introducing you as my boyfriend of four years who’s the father of my four-year-old daughter.”

“We sound married.” Kyungsoo says, making a face. “Maybe we can marry secretly; Naeunie won’t know the difference. I think she thinks we’re married.”

“You really wanna con our daughter?” Chanyeol deadpanned. “She’s too smart!”

“Someone in our family has to be,” Kyungsoo said, making Chanyeol smile.

“But in all seriousness, do you want to get married? You know I’ll say yes.”

“Oh, like I had any doubt you’d say no,”

“I know! I know you don’t. But like, also, I want it to mean something to you. If it’s just a piece of paper to you, then forget it. Our bond is stronger than that. But if it means more than that to you then I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore; I want to be your husband.”

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, suddenly shy. “I _was_ going to say it was just a piece of paper, but then you go ahead and say the word _husband_.”

Chanyeol’s grinning, draping his hand over Kyungsoo’s hip. “Do you like the sound of that? Husband?”

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a defeated expression, “Sounds so much better than _boyfriend_ …”

“Okay,” Chanyeol starts softly. “Doh Kyungsoo, will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?”

“What?”

Chanyeol blinks, “I’m proposing; sorry, was I not clear?”

“Oh. Oh? Oh, well, why don’t you just _say_ ‘Will you marry me?’ instead?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Chanyeol answers. “But I was trying to be romantic!”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blinks this time. “What? No. No, no, no! I wasn’t proposing, I was just saying—”

“So you _don’t_ want to marry me?” Chanyeol said. “Is that what you’re saying?”

Kyungsoo’s eye widen, his mouth agape at the situation. He then notices the hint of a smile on Chanyeol’s lips, “Oh, stop playing with me like that! It’s been a long day.”

“You’re right, it has.” Chanyeol laughs, kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Why don’t we pick this up tomorrow?”

“Are you going to propose to me then?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Only if you want me to.” Chanyeol said.

“I think I want you to.”

Chanyeol brushes Kyungsoo’s hair back and smiles. “Then I think I will.”


End file.
